Currently, the existing folding electric scooters are manually folded, which have complicated folding and unfolding operations. The folding step is cumbersome, and the folding speed is slow, which is quite inconvenient. Further, for people with mobility difficulties, manual operation spends a lot of time and effort, thus it is inconvenient for those who are physically disabled.